The Man, The Machine and The Psychotic Killer Women
by dawnwatch
Summary: What happens when a cross dressing man from another dimension shows up and says he needs to talk to a guy. Well not much yet but there are bound to be explosions. The worst it will get is awkward. Pairings will be the norm except for teachers going after the oc.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Infinite Stratos nor can I actually spell it half the time you have been warned.

~x~x~x~

Standing in the middle of the arena watching what was best considered chaos. He heard through the radio that once again the tournament that they were in was once again going to be cancelled due to circumstances beyond his control. It was a reoccurring pattern that seemed to have taken over his life. Only once had he gotten onto the arena in some sort of official match and not had some sort of outside enemy attack. What made this one stand out more then the other ones to date was the fact that a gap appeared to have been torn of hole in the air above the stadium.

Chifue's voice could be heard over the loud speaker, "All units move into defensive positions. NOW!"

~~~~~~~~

How did it end up like this.' crossed Ichika's mind as he dodged through the arena. Earlier in the month the IS Academy had came to the conclusion that their students needed more combat experience. To solve this issue they created a new large in school tournament, to be honest it was a free for all, king of the hill, last man standing kind of deal. Last man standing really didn't apply because he was the only guy, meh semantics. It was basically treated like any other in school competition for the most part until the rumor mill got a hold of it like usual.

He had only caught small snippets of the rumor due to their slightly more lax secrecy on this one he had herd these words at different times 'boyfriend', 'Lover', 'Message' and the phrase "Winner gets to". Now most people considered Ichika slow and some even went so far as to call him an idiot, which needless to say he was not. After deducing were the all the rumors were pointing he ran as fast as he could to get some training in. There were just six main complications with this problem and all of them had a double XX chromosome set.

All of the available suits were being borrowed and this is including a couple of those old powered armors. It was thirty seconds to start and the blood lust, or maybe it was just lust, was apparent. Everyones focus seemed to be divided between just taking him out and taking out everyone else which might be the only reason he was able to dodge all of the attacks up until now.

Maneuvering to try and make a dash into the sky to stop all the bombardment he was getting he caught notice of what appeared to be a black slash in the air followed by a short burst of light. Dashing off to investigate he caught the sight of what looked like a twenty something looking women wearing a billowing long sleeved shirt with a vest and loose slacks falling from the sky, their glasses remained on and their hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of there neck. Flying as quickly as he could he went straight for them barely noticing when he was hit by a barrage of gunfire forcing him away.

Red lights flared in front of him warning him of an unexplained intrusion onto the battle field and that all units were to take defensive action. Looking back at the person they were twenty feet from the ground when they righted their free fall and then landed in three point stance left hand out. Standing up he noticed that her glasses had a slight amber tint to them. Frustration and shock grew on her face as she looked around at the people surrounding her. The guns and blades pointing at her just making her more on edge until she spoke "I need to speak to a guy please tell me there is a guy here."

Chifuu voice could be heard over the loud speaker "What is your purpose here you have five seconds"

"I just need to speak to a guy that is all please just tell me I can."

"All units please capture the intruder please don't do anything permanent."

After hearing the order every one attacked at once. A burst of light emanated from the center as the first girl was thrown back into the crowd as her IS was disabled the intruder was reaching into her vest and grabbed what appeared to be her chest but as their hand came out from vest it fell flat and in her hands were a grenade and another orb that was changing shape into a short rod. "You will never take me" she screamed out as the grenade left her hand and exploded.

The formation in front oh him was starting to bulge right around this point as he saw Houki and Rin getting pushed back by the mad women, their attacks were coordinated but they were getting pushed back by the shear ferocity of their attacker until she suddenly broke free and made for an opening trying to dash past me.

Thats when she evaluated me yea thats a good term for it, like actually looking at a person and not just running on the idea that they were all the same. After understanding dawned on their face as she tripped. Flipping over and landing hard on her back. In a whisper they spoke, "Your a guy, a male. I am not alone." There was a moment of silence as everything was taken in what was this person talking about. "So question, why is your belly exposed is that a thing or something?" Any further comments were stopped by a large book flying through the air and nailing them in the forehead knocking them out cold.

"Everyone pull back the containment unit should be here shortly"

Well looks like I am keeping up the ruin every school event streak' alive, was not the only thought running through Ichika's mind.

~o~o~

Waking up in a medical examination was not a new experience to him, nor was it a new experience for him to be wearing nothing but an examination robe and his watch (glancing at it he could see the marks were they had tried to cut it off), and he would like to say it was a new experience to be surrounded by women staring at him, but he could say it was a new experience to have a guy looking over him.

"Why are you here?" Asked Chifu.

Trying to force his head deeper into the pillow, "I was trying to avoid some people for a month or two, so I shifted my location. I had no idea I would end up in this facility or that I would be witnessing any military operations."

"How were you able to keep up with our ISs." She was now standing right above me staring into my eyes trying to get me to back down. She seemed to be twenty something and made of steel. The people behind her seemed to be backing away except for the one guy who while slightly panicked but, appeared to be holding himself better then all the girls behind him.

"I was able to keep up with your whatever you called them by using an exo suit."

"Last question for you from me for now. Why were you dressed in drag when you appeared."

"It was a disguise that allowed me to stay alive for a long time, with very little incident. Before you go I have a question would it be possible for me to hide out here for a while, and sense this place looks like a school would it be possible for me to sit in on the some classes in return I will help a few people around here."

"You have no grounds to make demands with the you are in position." After she finished I started to form one my favorite dueling rods in my hands. 'I love nanites.'

"I can still get out of here and defend myself we'll enough. I have a thing for learning and teaching, this way you can keep an eye on me and I get to do what I enjoy. My first student would be him if it is allowed."

"I will have to discuss it with some people but we will see what we can do." With that I withdrew the rod back to its original location. "Ichika you had a question you wanted to ask." She said referring to the guy standing behind her and to the side. So that was his name.

It took him a moment to gather his breath then he spoke, "What did you mean you are no longer alone."

"I meant exactly what I said Ichika. I can explain more latter, for now though that is all I can say for now. O and for the record my name is Chris I am twenty three and you won't be able to find my data even if you actually tried."

"Well ok then, do you want anything from the cafeteria."

"No I am fine, thank you for the offer and I am guessing I will see you tomorrow."

With that Ichika and his group walked out of the room leaving only Chifu looking over Chris trying to figure out his intentions before she stood and walked out of the room.

Watching her walk out the thoughts ran through his head. Well its a better place to take a break then where I was, I wonder how long it will take them to try and track me down this time and at least I got myself out of a jail sentence

Over in the cafeteria Ichika was also thinking. I hope he isn't planning on training me to use one of those old powered armors they are a pain to use and a whole different level of less efficient then an IS, I will admit that some of them are fairly cool looking kind of like those metal suits that Knights used to wear but they were extremely impractical compared to an IS.

Whatever it was he was at least getting another person to be around without all of the girls around him trying to kill him for some reason. I mean they honestly acted like they could be interested but half the time they would almost explode and try to kill him. Though Laura did have an odd habit of crawling into his bed while he was sleeping and calling him her wife. Though that could be explained by the fact that she was raised to be a super soldier. (Yea while he isn't an idiot social interactions with girls will never be his strong point.)

While Hoki and Rin could be reasonable sometimes (mainly Hoki) they were apt to quickly and seemingly randomly resort to violence at the drop of a hat (mainly Rin) making him sometimes wonder if they were still girls. That couldn't be right though they liked showing off in their swimsuits. Girls did normally go through mood-swings though but he doubted they were normally as drastic as those twos.

Charl was more reserved but was always calling him a pervert for some reason. She was a good friend and the way they usually talked he felt like it would stay like. As it was it would be highly doubtful she wanted more then that and who was he to push?

Cecillia was interesting to around, yea that was a good word for it. She always tried to act better then him and it was an honor to around her and she went and acted all clingy when he tried to leave because she apparently didn't want him there. Then there was the super clinginess when another girl was near him.

Kanzashi was fun and she did say that she liked him. The thing was he was half way convinced that he might have been the first guy she had ever meet and that it would just be a simple crush that would be over quickly.

Tatenashi was Tatenashi and that should about cover that subject.

He was in a pickle a sweet pickle considering all the girls around him but a pickle non  
the less. He couldn't count the number of times he had walked into the hall way and caught girls in just there underwear. He was losing count of the number of times they had asked him if he liked it. The idea of starting a conversation on anything instantly got derailed no matter who he talked to outside of teachers. He had almost considered the fact that he had been sent to hell.

His only saving grace was that he could leave once a month or so and go and talk to Dan. He honestly at this point could say that he loved that man in the most heterosexual way.

Chris was an interesting variable to say the least.

"Ughh. Hey Ichika I still can't figure these chop sticks out."

"One second." He said as he slipped his right arm behind her back to help her hand hold the sticks.

Looking up at the faces of five other girls he realized. 'Yea this is going to be a long day.

~x~x~x~

So this is story number two we will where this goes could be interesting.

If you have any comments, ideas or suggestions for improvement just leave a review and I will get to it soon as I can.

Hope that you all have a good day.

Without Wax,  
dawnwatch


	2. Chapter 2

Guest: I have continued and thank you for your glories praise.

~X~X~X~

As of yet I have not come across the ownership rights for IS but when I do I am going to make sure the whole is translated into English.

~X~X~X~

Getting a seat in the back of the classroom was nice. The window seat was also a pleasant addition. 'Doesn't like every other character in a show end up in this spot. Also how does every class face the same direction the window is always on the left?' He thought as his mind began to wander.

'So that is how they are able to compress all of the data and store everything. Having almost direct access to the brain for sharing information is cool, but why do they need that amount of skin coverage for the suits to pick up the data. I swear the designer of these things was brilliant and crazy to even try half of this stuff.'

Class was starting in ten minutes and he had spent almost all night reading "ISs for Dummies" it turns out they did have a version of one of those for everything no matter where you went. He was still trying to figure out why only girls could pilot the dumb things with one exception. Not even all women could pilot the things well and they had to take an aptitude test to even qualify to use them.

Over all he liked what they offered there rarity due to having a finite number of usable cores was an issue but mainly because the main designer didn't want to make more and considering what the original goal of the suit was and how they were being used now he really couldn't blame her. (Yes he knew they were not supposed to be used by the military but he doubted anyone followed that.)

Even looking at it logically while women were just as good of fighters as men. If most of the men in a town were killed they could in theory make it so the towns birthrate didn't drop. While this is unrealistic due to many factors (angry mobs of women and getting totally burnt out) it was possible, the same could not be said of the opposite case. No matter how many guys a women sleeps with she can not by herself keep the birth rate the same except for the cases of extremely small towns.

In short sending the majority of your female population into combat is basically saying you don't care what happens to your country in the future.

"Attention please we will be having a guest with us for awhile if you would please introduce yourself." Said the teacher in a slightly nervous voice. She looked nice. Her brown hair cut short and had glasses that looked like they were in a perpetual state of trying to fall off.

Standing up he walked to the front of the class. He had gotten a haircut and gotten himself a new vest, shirt, and tie. Standing up and walking up to the front of the; "My name is Chris McMann. I will be visiting for a while."

"Does anyone have any questions for Mr. McMann?"

"How did you appear in the middle of match?" At that everyone who had been paying attention somehow seemed to focus more.

Taking a deep breath and speaking as fast as he could, "Iusedstringtheoryandcreatedatearinspacetimeallowingmetojumpbetweenparralleluniversisandtime."

The teacher looked at me with her head cocked to the side. 'I really need to figure out what her name is or this is going to get really awkward. Why do I suck with names.' "If that is all I will be going back to my seat."

The day progressed at a steady rate he caught a few people in the class staring at him but he guessed that was to be expected being one of two guys in the school. The normal classes were easy and when the teacher got the idea to have him go up and answer one of the math questions he did. Then went on and taught the rest of the class before going back to his seat and waking Ms. Yamata so she could continue teaching.

That was entertaining.

The class he was in now though was giving him an interesting time to say the least. 'Why does everyone keep nodding like they understand what she is saying.'

He had through a miracle, divine intervention, and red bull been able to finish the required reading for the class in one night along with the rest of the first year course work. How he was still alive and functioning at this point would remain one of the greatest mysteries of his life.

He understood what everything was supposed to do, he understood why it was supposed to do it, he even understood how it was being done. What he didn't understand was how any of the students were able to understand it. What they were learning was important yes you needed to have a good understanding of whatever you are piloting. Going into the depth that they were for this might have been over the top but it was necessary to be able to compensate for something when the crap hits the fan and you have to land.

They were teaching at to high a level for this though your understanding would have to be at least almost on par with the teachers in order for you to be able to use most of this. They were learning how to recite what they were told, if even a tenth of the students in the class could tell him what any of it meant in their own words he would be greatly astonished.

The French and German girls were doing well from what he could tell but everyone else was struggling except for the boy Ichika he didn't give the word for word answers and he wasn't always right but you could see him take everything in. His ranking in the class was probably low right near the bottom but he honestly didn't care. That kid would be one of the best pilots or mechanics when he finally graduated. He just had to make sure he made it there and by the way that a good portion of the girls would idly look at him he could see that being a problem.

That was not the issue at the moment though supposedly he trained a lot after class, and if rumors were true he had three or four teachers telling him how to do something and they all gave him different instructions. Not wanting to get into the middle of that he was able to get permission to use one of the empty service bays for working on his gear, he just had to have an observer and all of his equipment was to be monitored. Wasn't really a problem considering his gear would work only for him and if he built some else something it should only work for them.

What he was going to try working on today was if there was a way to integrate the two suit types. The IS had his beat in almost every sense of the word accept for maneuverability. He couldn't fly, he didn't have anywhere near the strength, he didn't have the top end speed, for crying out loud IS pilots had 360 degree vision. It took him years to even get something comparable and that was only usable due to his mental condition. The only advantages he had right now was that he could reinforce himself to be able to take a hit and the fact that his suit was smaller and had quicker movements heck if he wanted he could walk between their legs. On second thought he was not going to risk the fall out of saying he was able to get between a girl's legs or Ichika's. Unless he needed one hell of a taunt.

So the specs of their suits had his trounced. His was a lot more efficient. It may have been built out of nanites but it responded to him quickly and they adapted. He normally had a form fitting bodysuit that was similar of a wet suite he called a sheath but it wasn't required. The main body of it acted like an exo skeleton it outlined his limbs and neck supporting him and keeping the pressure off of his joints. It really didn't protect him he had to block or dodge most everything and if it came down to it he could project shields but they were a power drain and he didn't care for them.

If everything was working optimally and he was just standing there running at full power with everything on he might have enough energy to keep it up for two hours. Which in his mind was not long enough to do anything.

If he was moving though he could go longer, if he was able to block it would go even longer. The suite he created, loved, and used was by no means the best one from where he was from but he could beat anyone with it. The reason being while most people believed in over powering enemies he believed in letting them burn themselves out. His suite was designed for the soul purpose of creating, stealing, and expending energy. Against any modern force it was unstoppable. Lasers were a joke, bullets would work better but he had figured out ways to block them and keep building up his power, shields became almost laughable if he was able to get in range.

He had never had a ranged attack and didn't really see the need to have one most people that even hit him on his off days never realized he was just getting more energy especially when he had his combat sheath on.

That is what he was going to work on today, interfacing the combat sheath with the IS mainframe. If it worked he could give the pilot a longer combat time and additional protection if their shields go down. He already had his test subject picked out. It might take him a couple days but if it worked he would be moving on and trying to keep upgrading their suit, because honestly that boy needed all the help he could get.

~O~O~

Well Ichika had actually made decent progress with his training today. Most of it was probably due to the fact that he was working with Charl and Laura who actually demonstrated and showed him how to do it before they tried to beat the snot out of him.

Those two worked freakishly well together as attested to the fact that he was hit by an artillery canon while trying to dodge a pair of shotguns. The fact that Laura was good enough to hit quick moving targets regardless with that thing was a bit unnerving.

After his training he waited for today's training partners to get out of the shower and meet him. He was going to go and talk to Mr. McMann and they had said that they had wanted to see him and look at his suit.

McMann had contacted him and said that he would be working with him to try and upgrade his suit. How he was going to do that considering the fact that he had been told there were no more upgrade slots available and after his suit evolved he had gotten one or to minor upgrades but he once again couldn't change what they were and once again they drained his battery like nothing else. Unless it was a bigger battery there really wasn't much of a boost that he could see.

"You could have came in with me, husband and wife should shower together."

"Laura you two aren't married and it would have been awkward with me in there anyway."

"You have bathed with him before." For an understandable reason Charl's face was red. I will admit it was odd when she came in when I was taking a bath and I have meant to ask her why she did that but, it was probably some French thing and I didn't want to embarrass her for not knowing our customs.

So in an attempt to try and save Charl, "So what are your thoughts on McMann Laura."

"He seems to be a capable pilot and knew what he was doing during the fight with us. Even though it looked like he was only focusing on Rin and Houki I was unable to interfere with the fight without endangering either one of them. I believe he is used to fighting more than one or two opponents at a time. Which outside of the military training is odd but even then I was trained to work with others to support me. He is peculiar. What are your thoughts Ichika?"

"Well like you said he seemed to be holding up really well against those two but, the thing I found odd was how fast he picked up all he did on the IS he was able to answer all of the questions pretty quickly without any help. It didn't look like he even knew what he was fighting yesterday."

Having finally recovered from her redness Charl spoke, "You are both right I wasn't able to help either in the fight and he learned all of the stuff he needed extremely fast for class and he was able to teach math better them Ms. Yamada I found it peculiar to say the least. We're almost there."

The bay was empty except for two tables McMann was at one of them with a laptop and right next two it was a black mass of some sort. The other table had Ms. Yamada with a red pen trying to grade papers and trying to plan their classes for tomorrow.

"Glad you could make it Ichika was there something specific you wanted me to work on for your suit or can I just go crazy."

"Um hello, you were the one that offered to try and work on my suit I am surprised you think you can add something to it."

"So I did and I am pretty sure I can it will just take a bit of work. Who are your two escorts?"

"This is Laura and this is Charlotte there they are the representative contenders for Germany and France. They're my friends and just wanted to have a look at your suit."

"Ahh, well I can show it to them in a bit, I think you would like to see it to though. Compared to your guys suits though," Turning back to his computer he kept speaking, "it really isn't that impressive you have much better stats compared to my suit."

"Then how were able to fight as long as you did against us."

"I have had to fight in similar situations before and you guys didn't know how I fought. Think of it this way it is really easy to beat a kitten but if you don't know what you are doing you are going to be scratched a lot. Anyway as far as your suit goes I probably won't be able to do much like you said so I am going to be going in a different direction then most would for it."

At this point Laura seemed to needing her head head in understanding before speaking up. "So you are saying you are like a ferocious kitten."

"Yes."

The blond in our group started to shake her head while rolling her eyes in disbelief. "My father owns a IS manufacturing company if you wanted us to make something for you I think my father would we would just need the schematics for them."

"A kind offer but I don't think I will be here long enough for it to matter I think. I would not mind giving you the information that you need before I leave to work on the stuff I leave but other than that no. Besides my suit is way to customized to be used by other people. Even from where I am from my suit falls outside of the norm."

"How so?"

"If you want to be technical my suit is more like the frame or the chassis that you would normally attach the armor or weapons to. Makes me a lot more maneuverable but freakishly exposed so if anything hits me I am in a lot of trouble."

"Why would you do that?"

"I had to fight a lot of people at once and armor would have slowed me down so I had to make it so they couldn't hit me. I think that is all I am going to be able to do today, Ichika I need you to bring your suit interface calculations tomorrow and we might be able to start the testing for it that afternoon. So you guys were wanting to see what my suit looks like."

At this Ms. Yamada looked up and started watching as McMann stood up and started undoing his shirt at which point she started turning beat red. After taking his shirt off we could finally see the black starting to spread out and cover his skin after about a half minute he went and took of his pants. His entire body was covered in a black suit like substance except for his eyes which were covered by a pair of old yellow goggles of some kind.

"So this is the first part of my suit I call it my combat sheath the second part is this." Slowly white began to cover over parts of the black finally creating a skeletal like outline reaching out with his arm a white staff began to form in his hand.

"Were I am from there were, some things went down and both me and my suit were given the nickname Grim Reaper." At this a sickly yellowish green curved blade sprang out of the side of his staff. "So any one up for a match?"

~X~X~X~

If for some reason you were wondering why this one took me so long to update. It was because I wanted to put out the chapter for my other story first. This chapter was basically done months ago. I am a terrible person.

Hope you enjoyed it and hope you have a good week. Remember like, review, and the such.

Without Wax,

dawnwatch


End file.
